Va, je ne te hais point
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: La Civil War poursuit son cours, mais la vie de Tony Stark s'est suspendue à l'annonce de la mort de Captain America. Blasé, détruit, les vents de sa déchéance parviennent aux oreilles de son ennemi bien vivant, et coupable d'avoir cru qu'il suffisait de se haïr pour pouvoir tourner la page. [STONY]


**AVANT-PROPOS**

Cette fiction est censée être une séquelle "bonus" de _Kill your darlings_. Pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre ce qui se passe ci-dessous, mais je la résume au cas où, pour ceux qui ont la flemme :

_[Spoiler, t'es prévenu] Kill your Darlings : Durant la guerre civile, Steve est le chef de la Résistance et s'oppose à Tony, qui œuvre pour le gouvernement. Leur nouveau statut d'ennemi leur fait prendre conscience du manque de l'autre mais, dans cette guerre, la place pour les sentiments est impossible. L'inévitable finit par se produire : le Cap meurt au combat. _

**Ceci est la fiction de la faiblesse, la fiction du fanservice, qui vous dit que non seulement il n'est pas vraiment mort, mais qu'en plus, le rating ici, c'est un grand M, pour des raisons que vous SAVEZ.**

_Allez, de rien !_

**VA, JE NE TE HAIS POINT**

La mort de Captain America ne fut pas une surprise pour lui. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on est l'ennemi public numéro un. Tony l'avait déjà averti sur cette possibilité, sur le danger qu'il encourait. Alors non, il n'avait pas été si surpris d'apprendre que son ancien ami avait péri. En revanche, ce qu'il y avait de certain, c'est que cette tragédie l'avait inévitablement, complètement, extraordinairement _détruit_.

On les avait cru ennemis, on pensait que l'impitoyable Tony Stark, gendarme le plus efficace dans cette lutte aux résistants, ne vivait que pour le jour où il fermerait la porte de la cellule de Steve Rogers. Les unes des journaux plaçaient leur visage en face à face avec des accroches dramatiques, émouvantes, sensationnelles, à en faire retourner deux fois Shakespeare dans sa tombe. Ce qu'on ignorait, c'est que Stark s'était bien retrouvé confronté à son rival durant cette guerre, et qu'il ne l'avait pas tabassé comme il aurait dû. Ce qu'on ignorait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas supporté l'obstination maladive du Captain, il n'avait pas supporté que son camarade choisisse ses idéaux aux dépends de leur amitié, de leur relation qui s'était muée en quelque chose de suffisamment étrange pour que Steve l'embrasse durant ce qui aurait dû être un règlement de compte, et que Tony le laisse faire. Ce _détail _importait peu au final. C'était leur amitié qui avait le plus de valeur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une amitié aussi hors norme que précieuse. Malgré leur différence, malgré leur incapacité extraordinaire à s'entendre où à être d'accord, ils s'étaient respectés, protégés, aimés par le passé. Et Steve avait tout foutu en l'air au nom de son _amour_ pour l'Amérique et de ses valeurs. L'irrationalité de cet homme n'avait pas d'égal. Stark avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans son esprit de génie, même dans vingt ans, il ne comprendrait toujours pas comment il était possible d'aimer autant une chose avec laquelle on ne pouvait même pas coucher ! Durant cette guerre civile, il n'y avait eu que deux moments de trêve entre les deux ennemis. Tony avait mis fin à cette relation malsaine, il ne voulait pas aimer Steve dans le secret, il le haïssait trop pour cela ! Il le haïssait tellement qu'au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne à haïr, que le Captain les avait définitivement quitté, sa vie avait perdu _tout son putain_ de sens !

L'épave Stark qu'il était se trainait aux réunions gouvernementales avec l'entrain d'un mort-vivant sous kétamine, des lunettes teintés sur les yeux pour donner un peu de contenance à son visage décomposé, aux yeux gonflés de ne plus dormir. Il fallait tout de même saluer son esprit toujours aussi aiguisé et son éloquence impeccable en public malgré une sobriété ambiante aux ras-des-pâquerettes et les environ quatre mille grammes de Xanax lui défonçant le foie en permanence. En hommage à l'ancien héros défunt, une magnifique conférence avait été donné au pied de la Stark Tower, avec une Pepper et une Natasha toutes deux larmoyantes au premier rang. Le discours de Tony était digne d'un président, très mesuré et millimétré pour bien faire entendre que malgré son ancienne amitié avec Steve Rogers, qu'il chérissait encore à l'heure actuelle, il ne donnait _aucun_ crédit à la Résistance… cela n'enlevait en rien l'explosion de popularité que celle-ci avait gagné grâce au drame. Même mort, ce connard de Captain faisait encore des miracles.

Ce moment solennel s'était achevé. Et, quelques minutes après, Tony se trouvait dans un café huppé de la cinquième avenue.

« J'ignorais que j'étais capable de raconter autant de conneries en seulement dix minutes. »

Pepper, qui s'était apprêtée à complimenter Tony pour son discours juste et émouvant, referma aussitôt la bouche, tandis que Black Widow, pour sa part, ne retint pas le fond de sa pensée.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi l'honnêteté est une connerie, surtout en période deuil », le rembarra t-elle en lui jetant un regard si noir qu'il lui évoqua un lancer de couteau.

« De l'honnêteté » répéta Stark avec une ironie cinglante. « Qui avait de l'admiration pour ce coq quand on bossait avec ? »

« Tout le monde Tony, y compris toi. Mais je ne compte pas sur ton égo pour l'admettre » rétorqua Natasha, pète-sec.

« Il va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un t'explique le concept de _question_ _rhétorique_. »

Tony ne se souvenait même plus du ramassis de bullshit qu'il avait balancé sur son amitié avec le patriote, un homme chargé de bonnes intentions qui avait sombré dans l'extrémiste au nom de son amour pour l'Amérique, de ses valeurs et citoyens.

« Ça suffit tous les deux. Buvez vos café en silence » materna Potts.

Malgré le vitriol que Stark avait encore en bouche, il consentit à obéir à la belle, une moue désapprobatrice retroussant le coin de ses lèvres vers le bas.

Cette journée fut encore plus longue que celle d'avant, qui fut elle-même plus longue que la précédente et … ainsi de suite. Tony n'était pas seulement en deuil. Il était à l'agonie. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de sa demeure au soir, il laissa tomber ses lunettes au sol et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.

« Bonjour Monsieur Stark » dit la voix de Jarvis.

« La ferme. »

Tony se motiva à pourrir davantage son foie et alla récupérer une bouteille de vin, afin de la boire au goulot et faire passer quelques anti-dépresseurs supplémentaires. À la base, il faisait ça pour s'empêcher de penser à Steve, de fantasmer sur ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir, et pour réussir à dormir. Il avait bien constaté, depuis le temps, que ça ne marchait pas vraiment, mais c'était tout, tout ce qu'il avait. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il en crèverait. Tony pensait que vider son sac en s'adressant à la boîte vocale de Steve Rogers, quelques jours plus tôt, apaiserait un peu ses tourments, mais non. Il n'y avait strictement aucune amélioration depuis ce long message dont la teneur en mélodrame arracherait de chaudes larmes même au cadavre de Charles Manson.

« J'aurais dû être là… » se maudit Stark à voix basse.

La culpabilité le rongeait autant que le manque, comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment foutu comme ça. Mais c'était inévitable… Steve avait toujours été présent quand Stark avait fait appel à lui, même en temps de guerre. Or la seule fois où le Cap avait eu besoin de lui, Stark n'était pas là. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir" l'avait rassuré Pepper. Certes. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'était vrai qu'il s'en voudrait moins.

La nuit était bien avancée. Stark était toujours à l'exact même endroit, dans l'exact même silence, sage comme on ne le connaissait guère. Aux coups de deux heures du matin, un bruit d'explosion le sortit de son apathie. Et l'alarme s'enclencha.

« Je crois que la Résistance n'a pas vraiment apprécié mon discours » commenta nonchalamment Tony.

Il se leva tranquillement et posa sa bouteille sur le bar.

« Monsieur Stark, il faut évacuer. »

Tony soupira. Est-ce qu'on pouvait laisser le soin aux données de faire leurs montagnes russes avant d'atteindre son cerveau ? Il était bourré _et_ drogué _et,_ très bientôt, asphyxié. Merci de lui laisser les heures nécessaires pour réagir à une situation de catastrophe !

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Pour survivre, monsieur. »

« _Survivre_… » répéta le génie avec un sourire vaporeux et cynique « cette réponse est tout à fait appropriée Jarvis... mais en ai-je seulement envie ? »

Tony ferma les yeux et chercha la réponse au fond de lui. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Cet instinct de survie était stupide. Pourquoi vouloir continuer, si c'était pour être dans cet état ? Pourquoi ? Il savait que Steve ne reviendrait jamais, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait supplié au téléphone, sur la boîte vocale du défunt, désormais saturée d'ailleurs.

Un autre bruit d'explosion retentit, le sol trembla davantage sous ses pieds. Pas encore tout à fait alerté, Tony s'approcha des baies vitrées. De la fumée s'échappait des étages inférieurs. De la fumée s'infiltrait _chez lui. _Déjà brouillée par les substances ingurgitées, sa vue empira. Ses yeux picotaient atrocement.

« Il y a le feu. »

Ce constat avait autant d'émotion et de vie qu'un membre de votre famille vous informant qu'il a acheté le pain.

« Oui Monsieur. Il faut évacuer par le toit. »

« Il y avait des gens dans la tour, Jarvis ? »

« Non Monsieur. Aucune activité n'a été détectée depuis 21h. »

« C'est tôt » commenta Stark. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cet attentat a été minutieusement préparé ? »

Dans son état, ce fut un exploit qu'il eût réussi à dire une phrase aussi longue sans bafouiller.

« C'est sans doute une réflexion qu'il faudra mener quand vous serez en sécurité, Monsieur. »

Tony replia son coude contre sa bouche et toussa dedans. Les murs se mirent à lancer des jets de douches de partout, ça n'empêchait pas la fumée à continuer d'occuper l'espace. Dès que ses jambes menacèrent sérieusement de lâcher, Stark se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps, accessoirement, de récupérer son armure, et de partir. Il se traina vers son labo et sursauta au ralenti quand les baies vitrées explosèrent. Il ne se retourna pas, chose que devait pourtant espérer la personne à la stature imposante qui courut se poster devant lui pour lui barrer le passage. Tony s'arrêta et leva mollement le menton. Malgré la fumée et le déluge, il reconnut immédiatement ce visage parfait, au regard limpide, qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits.

Stark l'observa avec un air abruti, comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Oh attendez, _il voyait_ un fantôme. Heureusement qu'il avait douze grammes dans le sang. Fantasmait-il encore d'ailleurs ? Hallucinait-il ? Mécaniquement, le brun voulut le contourner. Toutefois, les mains de Captain America s'écrasèrent soudainement sur ses épaules, si fortement que Stark crut sentir ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol. L'homme saisit ses avant-bras puissants sans chercher à se défaire de sa prise, et il leva un regard hébété vers les orbes bleu acier du soldat. Était-il venu le chercher pour l'accompagner en enfer ? C'est ce que pensait l'esprit malade de Tony tandis que sa gorge essayait de tousser de la fumée.

« Désolé Tony, mais ta vie s'arrête ici » déclara la voix froide et claire du capitaine.

_C'est donc la fin ?_ Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage du soldat tandis que les yeux de Tony se remplirent de larmes. Le brun hocha la tête d'un geste lent. Sans son armure, il n'avait pas le quart de résistance d'un Steve Rogers. Il allait tourner de l'œil de toute façon. Il n'était même pas en état d'assimiler la présence de son camarade tant haï et aimé. C'était peut-être un autre rêve, alors peu importait. Pourvu que ça dure. Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille jamais, même si cela revenait à brûler vif dans les bras de sa Némésis.

« D'accord… » chuchota l'Iron Man.

La prise de Steve devait s'être desserrée, car Stark put s'approcher de lui et encercler sa taille de ses bras en y mettant une force désespérée.

« D'accord » répéta Tony, le front appuyé contre l'épaule de son ancien ami.

Il perdit connaissance.

N'importe qui serait soulagé par ce genre de trou noir. Pas lui. Tony ne supportait plus l'inconscience. Il supportait encore moins l'idée de réveil. Pire, il en avait peur.

Son coma dura quelques heures et ça, c'était la chose la plus inespérée qui lui était arrivé depuis le baiser de Steve, son ami, son rival, son ennemi. La réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Elle le prit par la gorge. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis qu'il échoua de prendre une longue inspiration, et qu'il suffoqua pendant de longues secondes.

« Tony ! » s'exclama une voix, cette voix, _sa_ voix.

L'interpellé tourna son regard mourant vers le miraculé, le ressuscité. Et ce fut une expérience assez incroyable d'essayer de hurler « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » tout en ne parvenant pas à respirer la moindre once d'air de la pièce. Sa quinte de toux étouffée en bégayait ! Steve était venu près de lui, effrayé et impuissant, en se disant que même dans ses pires cauchemars, leurs retrouvailles étaient bien meilleures. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage du brun et le fait que cet homme, qui aurait dû être un fantôme, réussisse à le toucher, fit paniquer Stark à un tel niveau que cela annula paradoxalement sa crise. Il repoussa violemment les épaules du soldat.

« Dégage ! » articula t-il, réussissant enfin à attraper suffisamment d'air dans ses respirations.

Là, Tony avait la certitude que non seulement il n'était pas au paradis, mais qu'en plus, il n'était pas mort du tout, n'en déplaisent aux apparences et à cet endroit trop lumineux pour ses pauvres yeux apathique. En position assise après avoir repoussé Steve, Tony se frotta longuement les paupières avec ses paumes. Il voyait toujours, dans son esprit, la pièce qu'il avait entraperçue durant sa crise, une espèce de laboratoire quasi désert qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de chambre que parce qu'il se trouvait en ce moment dans un lit double confortable. Tony cessa de se martyriser les yeux et laissa retomber les mains sur le matelas. Son regard ahuri et haineux insultait ouvertement Steve à lui seul.

« T'es quoi, bordel ?! » l'agressa t-il.

Soldat, super humain, capitaine, chef des résistants ? Elle était étrange, cette question !

« Hem… vivant ? » tenta Steve avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

« Tu te fiches de ... » Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de colère, Tony jeta des regards tout autour de lui. « On est où ? Pourquoi t'es là ?! »

La respiration de Tony était toujours chaotique. Son air ahuri réussit l'exploit de l'être davantage lorsqu'il découvrit qu'ils étaient presque au bord de mer ! Putain, s'il baissait d'un volume en respiration, ils entendraient les vagues ! C'est ce que Stark tenta de faire, juste pour voir... non, on n'entendait pas les vagues. Après un moment, Steve posa un genou au sol près du lit pour être à son niveau, et il rompit enfin le silence.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire… c'est qu'on est loin de New-York. »

Tony lâcha un souffle rauque d'incompréhension. Il n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un à qui l'on coupait facilement le sifflet. Il lui fallut quelques bonnes secondes avant de réussir à former d'autres phrases.

« Mais … que… T'es censé être mort. Moi aussi je suis censé être mort. Est-ce que c'est une blague de Dieu ? Qu'on me rembourse, je veux brûler en enfer ! » clama Stark avec virulence.

« Doucement Tony. Tu es encore sous le choc. »

La respiration saccadée, Tony était à nouveau au bord de la crise de panique. Il songea à Loki et à ses capacités de métamorphose. Ses yeux affolés toisèrent le capitaine avec insistance, cherchant le moindre indice trahissant la supercherie. Calmant sa respiration, il étendit le bras. Sa main palpa le visage parfait du blond. Steve le laissa faire. Ce regard… C'était bien lui, _son_ Steve… et il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le brun serre le poing et le frappe durement à la pommette. Pour quelqu'un ayant la résistance de Rogers, ce n'était pas insurmontable, mais le coup le surprit tout de même et il recula en se relevant. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû le voir venir. Le génie avait mis le doigt sur la situation.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » cracha Tony, regrettant de ne plus avoir sa belle gueule à portée de main pour la cogner davantage. En plus, la trace un peu rougi de son précédent coup commençait déjà à s'effacer. Foutu Super Soldat. « Tu avais prémédité ta mort pour qu'on te lâche la grappe… et pendant qu'on te paie encore des hommages à l'heure qu'il est, tu_… tu prends du bon temps !_ »

« Inutile d'être jaloux » répondit Steve, qui ne lui tenait pas du tout rigueur de la patate qu'il venait d'encaisser « c'est ton tour de prendre également du bon temps. Tu n'étais peut-être pas sincère quand tu prétendais être prêt à tout lâcher pour vivre avec moi, loin de tout… mais c'est bien ce qui va arriver. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'air incroyablement abasourdi de Stark lui aurait arraché un rire. Mais Steve savait que quand le génie aurait parfaitement assimilé l'information, il allait passer un très sale quart d'heure. Pour l'instant, Stark ne dit rien. Le silence sembla s'étendre à l'infini. Ce qui se passait était au-delà du surréalisme pour l'Iron Man. Après un long moment, Tony défit les draps et se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi… » dit-il en titubant vers la porte.

Ce fut au tour de Steve d'avoir l'air interdit.

« Hem… à ce propos... » commença le Super Soldat d'un ton Super incertain. Il ne poursuivit d'ailleurs jamais sa phrase.

La main figée sur la poignée, Tony fronça les sourcils tandis que le souvenir de son penthouse en fumée lui revenait à l'esprit. Steve l'avait secouru quand il était dedans, mais comment avait-il su ? Pourquoi était-il là à ce moment là ? Le cerveau de Stark rembobina rapidement la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. _Tu n'étais peut-être pas sincère quand tu prétendais être prêt à tout lâcher pour vivre avec moi, loin de tout… mais c'est bien ce qui va arriver. _Ensuite, lui vinrent les mots du Captain tandis qu'il étouffait chez lui. _Désolé Tony, mais ta vie s'arrête ici._ Steve avait orchestré sa propre mort. Et ensuite, il avait orchestré celle de Stark. Et ils étaient… là.

« Tu as détruit ma tour… ? » se rappela t-il dans un murmure ébahi.

Tony se tut, incapable de croire que Steve serait allé aussi loin dans la connerie. Il se détourna lentement de la porte pour porter son attention vers le Captain. L'air coupable de celui-ci ne laissait place à aucun doute. Tony écarquilla de nouveau les yeux tandis que cette autre réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Steve avait bel et bien foutu le feu à sa tour, et l'avait probablement fait tomber comme un château de cartes par explosifs bien placés. Il pointa un index tremblant vers lui.

« Ra… ramène ta face ici » balbutia t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Tony, tu tiens à peine debout » le prévint le Soldat, inutilement, car Stark jeta de nouveau son poing dans sa direction.

Malgré les chances contre lui, Stark ne se rata pas et son poing heurta sèchement la joue du blond. Mais ça c'est parce que Steve l'avait laissé frappé. Trop sympa, ce brave et bon Rogers.

En revanche, il ne laissa pas son camarade porter d'autres coups et bloqua les mains furieuses du blessé. Putain, Tony détestait quand il faisait ça !

« Lâche-moi Steve ! Lâche-moi où je te détruis ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Si tu m'lâches je te détruis aussi, espèce de putain de malade ! Psychopathe ! » brailla le brun.

« Calme-toi ! »

« Que j'me calme ! _Que je me calme _?! Mais comment est-ce que t'as pu préméditer un truc pareil juste pour me faire tenir parole ! Si t'avais vraiment quelque chose à prouver, tu pouvais pas te crever devant moi comme Roméo ?! Tu pouvais pas rester mort et me laisser en dehors de tes conneries ?! »

« Tout doux l'égo ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi ! Je devais mourir et agir dans l'ombre. Mon décès a donné plus de forces à la Résistance. C'était le plan ! »

Essayait-il vraiment de calmer les nerfs de Stark en disant une chose pareille ? Car c'était le comble. Cette souffrance infinie, cette agonie, cette mort intérieure… tout ça, tout ça parce que ça faisait partie d'un _plan_. Car non seulement Steve avait foutu le feu à sa vie et l'avait kidnappé dans ce trou paumé pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais en plus, il continuait de bosser pour la Résistance. Agité plus que jamais, Tony voulut frapper les bijoux de famille du Captain du genou, mais celui-ci avait anticipé la bassesse et bloqua l'attaque en levant la jambe également. Résultat, Tony venait de s'éclater les nerfs contre la barre de fer qu'était son tibia. Heureusement, la rage l'avait rendu insensible à la douleur. La patience de Steve devait avoir atteint ses limites, car les mains de Tony se retrouvèrent écrasées contre le mur.

Stark tourna immédiatement la tête sur le côté. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le regard de Rogers d'aussi prêt. N'ayant plus de marge pour faire le moindre geste avec le corps de l'Apollon aussi proche du sien, il cracha :

« Si ton plan se résumait à ça, alors _qu'est-ce que je fous là _?! »

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne. Steve jouait avec lui ? Ravalant ses foutues craintes, Stark daigna enfin lui jeter un regard noir, et la tristesse qu'il vit dans les yeux de Steve lui ôta l'insulte qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. À son tour, il resta muet.

« _Reviens Steve. Je t'en prie, reviens _» cita finalement le Super Soldat. Sa voix était si glaciale, si loin de celle larmoyante qu'avait employé Tony autrefois, que ce dernier eut un temps de retard pour reconnaître ses propres paroles. Et quand ce fut le cas, il se figea d'effroi, glacé par la douche de la mortification. Steve étant vivant, il avait donc écouté le message laissé sur sa boîte vocale après sa fausse mort. Il avait écouté la complainte de trente kilomètres de Tony. Ce dernier comprenait désormais le sentiment profond de honte de tous ces gens qui découvraient leur face sur des vidéos gags à la télé, parce qu'ils avaient fait des trucs débiles dans des espaces publiques en oubliant les caméras. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Tony se sentait autant humilié. Son visage passa du rouge colérique au vert embarrassé aussi rapidement qu'un feu de signalisation.

« _Reviens, j'assumerai ces mots. J'assumerai de t'avoir supplié de revenir _» poursuivit gravement Steve qui, loin de se foutre de sa gueule (c'est ce que Tony ferait à sa place), révélait à peine subtilement que ses mots l'avaient hantés. « _Reviens. Je veux vivre._ »

Le dernier « Reviens » fut couvert par la voix furieuse d'Iron Man, qui avait rassemblé le peu de dignité qui lui restait pour essayer d'en faire un mur de déni.

« Tu penses que je me doutais une seule seconde que tu te dorais au soleil quand je disais ça ? Ton corps était calciné, tu étais mort ! _Mort !_ »

« C'était le but ! Et tu me traitais d'égoïste alors que tu n'étais pas capable de me laisser reposer en paix ! Tu voulais que je revienne, mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il vous restait trop d'affiche Wanted en stock ? Parce que vous vous étiez donné du mal à créer une cellule de prison digne de Steve Rogers ? »

« Oh mais pardon, _pardon _d'avoir compromis tes vacances, ô grand Captain America ! » ironisa Stark.

Steve écrasa son front contre celui de Tony. Le geste n'était en rien tendre. Stark avait mal. Il avait l'impression que l'arrête de son nez, écrabouillée par celle de Steve, était sur le point de rompre.

« Tais-toi. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On est là, loin de tout, toi et moi. Cesse de me cracher dessus pour avoir répondu à ta demande. Ton indécision me fatigue alors je choisis pour nous. Tu vas rester avec moi, je ne te laisse pas le choix… Tu me voulais, tu m'as » conclut durement le soldat.

La pression sur son front s'allégea, ne devenant plus qu'un effleurement que Tony sentait à peine. Leur proximité était une torture d'une langueur effroyable. Sa peau brûlait. Ses lèvres brûlaient sous le souffle de Steve. Le brun réussit à détacher une main de la prise du soldat –éludant le fait le fait que Steve l'avait laissé faire-, et il saisit violemment les cheveux à la base de la nuque du blond.

« Va te faire _foutre _» grinça Tony contre cette bouche tant détestée à cet instant.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, alors d'accord » répondit sa Némésis dans un doux murmure.

Dans sa rage, Tony fut déstabilisé par ces mots, et le sens qu'il ne parvint pas à leur donner.

« Quoi, Steve ? _Quoi _? » éructa t-il d'un ton tout aussi bas, mais la voix autant chargée de mépris qu'il y avait de tendresse dans celle de Steve à ce moment.

« Donne-moi toute ta haine Tony, si c'est la seule chose que tu peux m'offrir. »

Le cœur de l'Iron Man sembla tomber dans son estomac. À cet instant, il eut tellement envie d'écraser sa bouche contre celle de Steve, que se retenir de céder à ses pulsions lui donna le vertige. Sa main laissa la nuque du blond et retomba le long de son corps, tandis que l'autre était toujours prisonnière.

« Lâ…Lâche-moi » articula Tony.

Ce type avait ruiné sa vie, il avait détruit la tour Stark. Pire, il l'avait tué intérieurement par sa prétendue mort, il lui avait du mal au point de le dépecer de toute raison, de tout honneur, de toute envie de vivre. Tony ne pouvait pas céder à son envie de lui, il ne pouvait pas balayer la haine en faveur de l'amour. Mais le Cap ne bougeait pas.

« Steve. Lâche-moi » insista t-il, le regard haineux.

Après un soupir, Steve consentit à le lâcher et à reculer.

Un vent glacial parcourut son corps. Tony se sentait exposé, vulnérable, fatigué. Il croisa les bras, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Il faudrait peut-être attendre qu'il quitte à nouveau Steve, et attende des années, pour se rendre compte d'à quel point il fut heureux de le savoir vivant à cet instant, heureux malgré tout.

« T'as du whisky ? » lâcha t-il alors.

« Il est 7h du matin » le réprimanda le Cap.

« J'ai l'air de m'en soucier ? Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon alcool. »

« Avant de parler, tu devrais plutôt te recoucher. »

« La ferme. »

Steve lâcha un long soupir blasé et lui tourna le dos. Tony comprit l'invitation et le suivit d'un pas lourd et… compliqué. La pièce suivante était immense. Il prit note, à en juger par le haut plafond, qu'il s'agissait d'un entrepôt aménagé le plus rudimentairement possible en loft. La décoration laissait clairement à désirer, surtout le bar. On aurait dit qu'un ivrogne l'avait monté en quinze minutes après un pari perdu. On voyait même les clous de la planche suspendue qui servait de présentoir des alcools. Ceux-ci étaient toutefois de bonne qualité et à son goût, c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle Stark s'abstint de commentaire désobligeant sur le sujet. Aussi, plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'impression que ce mobilier ne devrait pas être là, et qu'il avait été ajouté à la dernière minute pour quelqu'un...

Steve lui servit un fond de verre, et Tony se rappela que, effectivement, c'était comme ça que ça se servait. Seulement, entre temps, l'homme de fer avait viré alcoolique morbide.

« Je t'ai demandé du whisky, j't'ai pas demandé un doigt » dit-il sèchement en tendant de nouveau son verre.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait encore des références que Steve ne comprendrait de toute façon pas. En tout cas, le blond intercepta au moins l'idée, et il versa un peu plus de liquide pour son ancien ennemi, l'air ouvertement désapprobateur. Il était toutefois las des disputes. Dommage pour lui, Tony avait une longue liste de sujets sur lesquels il devait le défoncer. Avant toute chose, il prit sur lui pour ne pas vider le whisky d'un trait comme il en avait l'habitude, et prit une seule gorgée, presque délicate.

« Alors. Si je résume, la phase A de ton plan de _génie_, c'était de détruire ma vie. Et là, on est dans la face B, celle où tu me gardes prisonnier ? » Tony s'affala sur le fauteuil en cuir brun, dont la dureté froissa son royal derrière. « Quel enfoiré tu fais, on dirait moi » ajouta t-il nonchalamment avant de siroter davantage sa boisson.

« N'est-ce pas » commenta sombrement Steve, qui choisit de ne pas s'asseoir.

Tony se pencha en avant, posant son verre sur la table basse devant lui, en bois décrépi. Puis, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, ses doigts caressant pensivement sa propre mâchoire rugueuse, faussement pensif.

« Voici donc le Grand Captain America, qui est devenu hors-la-loi pour défendre les vrais valeurs de l'Amérique, pour défendre la liberté… et qui prive paradoxalement son opposant de son libre-arbitre… »

« C'était la seule façon de me plier à tes demandes. »

Tony s'efforça de ne pas remarquer que Steve avait eu la délicatesse de dire _demandes,_ et non _suppliques_. Il ne serra pas non plus les poings. Ses bras occupèrent les accoudoirs de tout leur long.

« Depuis quand m'écoutes-tu ? Depuis quand fais-tu des compromis ? »

Steve ne répondit rien. Son regard assombri et indéchiffrable observait son ancien ami. Devant ce silence, Tony croisa les jambes et poursuivit avec désinvolture :

« Bon, puisque je suis là, privé de tout, dois-je conclure que tu me condamnes à ne rien faire, à ne vivre de rien, à ne vivre que par toi ? Sans but ? Tu comptes me cantonner à mes mots et faire de moi ton ombre, ton clébard, ta putain ? »

Comment oublier cette partie de son monologue tire-larmes où il avouait sans détour qu'il aurait été capable d'être tout ça pour Steve, si cela lui avait permis de vivre. Quelle foutue ironie et arnaque de merde.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te trouver des objectifs. S'il y a un homme dans ce monde capable de créer mille possibles à partir de rien, c'est toi, Tony » L'intéressé se gifla mentalement pour ne pas être touché que le blond ait relevé cette qualité indéniable chez lui. « Tu peux retrouver ce que tu as perdu, tu peux apporter ton aide à la Résistance, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Les limites de ta liberté sont la sécurité de mes camarades, ainsi que la mienne. »

Cela devrait lui rappeler une certaine politique, au Stark…

« Votre sécurité ? Steve. Tu sais que je peux te faire tomber si tu m'accordes ta confiance. »

« Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. »

Stark haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« C'est un jeu pour toi ? Tu mets mon roi en échec en me laissant deux cavaliers et ma reine pour contrer ? »

Steve ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regardant avant tout comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Le ton excessivement calme qu'il employa ensuite avait de quoi glacer le sang :

« Je me suis mis en danger pour brûler un bâtiment entier, la Stark Tower, _ta demeure_, pour te kidnapper… Je te force à rester ici comme le ferait un véritable criminel sans morale, sans principes… et toi tu me parles d'échec… comment peux-tu être à ce point à côté de la plaque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si soi-disant génial en toi ? »

« La réponse se situe dans cette conversation, environ trente seconde avant » rétorqua Tony avec suffisance, rappelant l'aptitude exceptionnelle que lui avait remarqué Steve, sur l'infini de possibles qu'il savait créer.

Steve ignora totalement cette intervention. Il s'approcha rapidement de Stark et se pencha vers lui en saisissant les épaules. Tony serra les dents, refusant de se plaindre de sa poigne douloureuse. Le regard bleu du chef de la résistance, habituellement si calme, était un torrent de rancœur et de rage. Steve lui refila une secousse de 65.2 sur l'échelle de Richter, arrachant un sifflement douloureux du brun.

« Tu réalises la gravité de ce que je suis en train de faire ? À quel point je me dégoute d'être tombé aussi bas ?! Tony, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je t'aime ! »

Les mots se répercutèrent dans le crâne du Stark et il se fit violence pour ne pas supplier à nouveau, supplier qu'il les répète. Il eut pourtant le regard blessé de quelqu'un à qui l'on vient de balancer une insulte aussi vraie que dégradante.

« Arrête … »

Ce mot était en fait une pause méthodique à son avantage. Stark avait besoin de quelques secondes pour refuser la journée de congé que son éloquence essayait de prendre.

« Je t'ai toujours haï, insulté, et je t'ai rejeté… deux fois » Tony étant Tony, il ne résista pas longtemps avant d'ajouter, le regard brillant de provocation : « Même un chien ne revient pas vers la main qui l'a frappée. »

Steve lui adressa un léger rictus amer. Il le lâcha et se redressa, le toisant de haut.

« Tu m'as rejeté _trois_ fois » rectifia t-il. Tony réalisa que si l'on comptait le moment où leur route s'était séparée, quand Steve avait injustement défendu le Winter Soldier, alors oui, cela faisait trois fois. « Mais as-tu compté celles où tu m'as imploré de revenir ? »

Ces mots chargés de vérités équivalaient à coup de poing dans l'estomac ! Tony se rappelait vaguement avoir pas mal imploré en effet — son état de déni l'empêchait de tenir le compte exact, malgré une mémoire que son mode de vie douteux n'avait pas réussi à rendre moins impeccable. Si seulement il pouvait mourir d'une rupture d'anévrisme là, immédiatement, pour oublier ce moment gênant ? Arrêtons de parler de ce foutu message ! Ou de toutes les fois où Stark avait trahi sa faiblesse, de manière générale !

« J'ai toujours répondu présent à tes appels » reprit Steve « même aujourd'hui, même après ta trahison. Je t'ai toujours soutenu malgré nos différents, j'ai toujours été patient avec toi, même quand tu dépassais les limites, même quand tu étais injuste. Comment, toi, pouvais-tu me haïr ? »

« Pour des raisons très simples : ton arrogance, caché derrière ton honneur et tes belles paroles hypocrites, ton obstination stupide, ton égoïsme, ton silence quand j'ai besoin de t'entendre parler, ton honnêteté dans des situations où il faut mentir…et permets-moi de te rappeler Steve, que le premier traître de nous deux, c'est toi. »

Tony récupéra son verre, le vida d'un trait, et le garda étroitement serré dans sa main. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux, qu'il finit par rompre d'un ton plus posé.

« J'avais dit génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope, et tout ceci te laissait de marbre. Tu es irrationnel de m'obliger à rester près de toi. Toi non plus, tu ne me supportes pas. »

Steve lâcha un court ricanement et hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai Tony… mais je t'aime pour des raisons très simples… » Tony ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison du rictus soudain narquois du Captain, mais il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse à son interrogation silencieuse tandis que le blond poursuivait : « ta générosité et ta sensibilité, cachées sous tes sarcasmes et ton arrogance hypocrites, ton obstination stupide, ton égoïsme, tes bavardages quand j'ai besoin que tu te taises, tes mensonges quand la vérité t'effraie… »

Stark lâcha un souffle méprisant. S'il avait l'humeur moins aigre, il saluerait cette performance oratoire digne de lui-même. Steve avait retourné tous ses propos contre lui, sans perdre une seule once d'honnêteté. Et il avouait plus ou moins l'aimer pour ses défauts, mais ça c'était un détail. Le ton se fit le plus sérieux, et le visage du rebelle plus doux, quand il ajouta:

« J'aime tes manies de mauvais joueurs, ton besoin viscéral de toujours avoir le dernier mot, le regard que tu portes sur moi, quand tu oublies de me haïr… »

Ses mots touchèrent le cœur de l'ennemi, qui refusa de l'admettre en se braquant. Tony se leva, le regard noir.

« Ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt. Vois-tu? » Avec son verre vide, il désigna sa propre face éclatée par la fatigue et son régime de vie minable. « C'est le visage d'un homme qui ne dort plus parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il ferme l'oeil, il voit le corps brûlé de Captain America, et il en agonise. Vas-tu prétendre que tu n'avais pas la _moindre_ idée de ce que ça me ferait d'apprendre ta mort ? »

Les yeux de Steve s'étaient humidifiés. Non, il n'avait pas la _moindre_ idée. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Tony en perdrait tous ses repères, il s'était encore moins imaginé qu'il _entendrait_ cette agonie, sous la forme d'un message interminable laissé sur son téléphone souvent éteint, où le si fier et arrogant Anthony Stark le pleurait et le suppliait de revenir.

« Tony, je l'ignorais réellement » assura t-il, sa voix étreinte par sa gorge serrée. « … Si j'avais su, je… »

« Assez ! » hurla Tony en brisant le verre contre la table. Il en garda des bouts et les serra dans sa main qu'il leva devant le visage de son ennemi. Les lourds cernes tirant ses yeux accentuaient son regard dangereux. « Steve, si tu chiales, si tu _l'oses_, je jure sur ma vie que je te _saigne_. »

Steve ferma aussitôt les paupières, ravalant calmement la boule dans sa gorge. Puis il rouvrit les yeux en levant lentement les mains en signe de reddition. Stark renifla dédaigneusement. Il jeta les bouts de verre au sol. Du sang s'écoulait de sa main et s'égouttait au sol. Le rebelle s'avança prudemment vers lui.

« Tu m'avais repoussé, tu me méprisais… pendant trois ans, tu n'as donné aucun signe… je me doutais que tu serais attristé, mais je n'imaginais pas que cela te toucherait à ce point … Si tu savais comme je suis dés... »

_« Ne t'excuse pas ! »_ le coupa Tony en le repoussant brutalement. Steve manqua de trébucher, ses chaussures militaires écrasèrent des bouts de verres. « Tu as raison ! Je devrais me foutre que tu vives ou que tu meures ! »

« Ta main… »

Elle avait un peu tâché le pull sombre du Captain quand Tony l'avait repoussé.

« Une égratignure » cracha Stark sans même la regarder.

Steve soupira. Tony n'était pas seulement blessé, il ne devrait même pas être en état de tenir une conversation. Lui refiler de l'alcool était déjà une très mauvaise idée.

« Tu tiens à peine debout. »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Retourne t'allonger. »

« Non. »

« C'est un ordre. Pas une demande. Ne m'oblige pas à t'y trainer »

Tony lui jeta un regard haineux. S'épargnant l'humiliation d'être trainé comme un animal, il retourna dans la chambre d'un pas lourd et trainant, en espérant marcher sur des bouts de verre au passage. Ce fut le cas, mais sur des morceaux tellement mineurs que la protection de ses chaussettes empêcha les coupures. Steve rangea le bordel qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Stark s'assit sur son lit défait. C'est en retirant son pantalon ample qu'il réalisa qu'on l'avait changé. Les sourcils légèrement froncés de suspicion, il renifla une de ses aisselles. On l'avait lavé à l'Axe Anarchy ! D'accord, il devait chlinguer le brûlé, la sueur, et l'alcool en arrivant ici, mais putain de merde, on lui avait aussi enfilé un t-shirt à l'effigie des Ramones, qui devait très certainement appartenir à cet enfoiré de Bucky Barnes à en juger par le mauvais goût ! C'était un miracle que Steve l'ait pris au sérieux avec cette dégaine ! Mais voilà une autre chose qu'il haïssait tant chez son rival. Vous aviez beau être sapé comme un clochard devant un Steve Rogers splendide, bien coiffé, pull près du corps, stature parfaite, il vous prendrait toujours au sérieux, il aurait toujours cette considération sincère et respectueuse sous prétexte qu'il avait affaire à un être vivant. Saint Putain de Rogers ! Ceci étant dit, est-ce qu'on pouvait arrêter de sauter sur toute les occasions pour violer la dignité de Stark ?! Tony garda seulement le t-shirt et le boxer neuf (qui ne lui appartenait pas non plus !), avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Steve revint près de lui quelques instants après. Tony ne daigna même pas notifier sa présence d'un regard. Ses yeux restèrent rivés au plafond, même quand il sentit le blond s'agenouiller près de lui. Après un soupir, Steve posa une main sur la joue de son ancien ami. Tony soupira à son tour. Ce type était en train de jouer au parent blasé par son gosse, ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Pensif, Tony saisit la main de Steve et la garda dans la sienne un moment, un très court moment… avant de la rejeter d'un geste méprisant.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Le Captain se demandait sincèrement, au vu du visage blafard et exténué de Tony, comment celui-ci faisait pour être encore en état d'argumenter. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le brun était apaisé par la présence de l'homme qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Après presque une heure de silence où Steve de bougea pas d'un _iota _; avec son odeur tout près de lui, Tony se risqua à fermer les yeux, et accepter le sommeil qui l'appelait désespérément.

Quand Stark fut réveillé brutalement par l'incapacité de respirer, comme si on venait de le lâcher dans l'espace, l'après-midi battait son plein. Steve était étendu à côté de lui et l'avait sans doute veillé (même sous la torture, Stark n'admettrait jamais à quel point c'était adorable). Ce dernier se redressa d'ailleurs tout aussitôt, alerté par les gestes brusques de Tony et ses suffocations. La seule chose qu'il put faire pour l'aider, c'était de détacher ses mains qui griffaient furieusement sa propre gorge comme s'il espérait y creuser un trou qui lui permettrait de respirer.

« Tony… reprends-toi » supplia Steve. « Tony je suis là… »

Le brun lui refila un coup de bras aléatoire, histoire de répondre à sa façon « Je sais bien que t'es là, enfoiré », et après la plus longue minute de leur vie où la victime essaya de tousser et de choper de l'air, le pauvre homme réussit enfin à attraper des bribes de respiration. Tony frappa furieusement son arc du poing à plusieurs reprises. Son regard croisa celui paniqué de Steve et il lui adressa deux petits hochements de tête pour signifier que ça allait mieux.

« Ça… ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de trucs ? » balbutia Steve, tétanisé.

Il n'y avait rien de pire pour un super héros comme lui, d'être impuissant et incapable de savoir comment réagir devant une personne dans le besoin.

Le regard interloqué du blond surveillait les coups que Tony s'infligeait et qui diminuèrent progressivement d'intensité. C'est à ce moment, avec retard, que le milliardaire réalisa que Steve avait bandé sa main blessée dans son sommeil. Ça le fit chier. Il était au moins satisfait de constater que ça ne gênait pas ses mouvements. Il pouvait toujours mettre des droites au résistant, si l'envie lui prenait.

Par respect pour la sollicitude de Steve, qui était resté cloitré là lors d'une journée ensoleillée juste pour lui, Stark accepta une trêve dans les jetées d'acide verbales.

« Juste quand je dors » déclara enfin le brun, son poing bandé enfin arrêté contre son torse.

La tristesse et la culpabilité troublèrent les orbes bleus du soldat. Tony détourna son attention de lui en se rallongeant mieux sur le dos.

« À cause… des cauchemars dont tu parlais tout à l'heure… »

« Parfois. Ou à cause de l'anticipation, je pense… » L'après-sommeil était un traumatisme pour lui. Tony tourna la tête et jeta un regard morne à Steve. Il admit sombrement : « J'ai appris ta mort au réveil. »

Le cœur du blond se serra. Il n'osa plus rien dire. Tony ne dit rien non plus, si bien que le blond crut presque que l'homme somnolait. Il se doutait, toutefois, qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de si tôt. Seul le temps pourrait guérir la blessure. Steve espérait que sa présence l'aiderait. Après ce long mutisme où il échoua à écouter le son de la mer au loin, la voix de Tony s'éleva à nouveau :

« Je sais ce que tu as sacrifié pour m'amener là… ce que tu sacrifies encore… mais il faut que tu restes le plus sournois de nous deux. Ne me laisse jamais te trahir. Ne me laisse jamais partir » dit-il à demi-mot.

Il avait parlé avec un bras replié sur ses yeux, le geste était inconscient, l'expression à peine subtile de sa honte. Un court silence tomba sur eux comme un coup de massue et…

« Je _savais_… » souffla Steve. Le ton de ce mot était si soulagé et triomphant que Tony retira son bras de son visage et tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, perplexe.

Malgré l'interdiction d'être touché qu'il avait lancée plus tôt, Steve saisit doucement sa main non blessée, et déposa un long baiser sur le dos de celle-ci.

« Je savais que tu le voulais » ajouta t-il avec bonheur et adoration contre sa peau, comme si Dieu en personne venait de lui faire savoir qu'il était absous de tous ses péchés.

Fasciné par le visage profondément dévoué de Steve, incliné sur sa main comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde, Tony referma davantage ses doigts sur les siens et le tira sèchement, l'obligeant à venir sur lui. Ce halo de pureté émanant de Steve était la chose la plus tentante au monde pour quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que Stark.

« Tu sais ce que je veux vraiment ? » demanda lentement le milliardaire avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de catholique. « …Toi. Maintenant. »

L'imprévisibilité de Tony Stark détrônait par sa grandeur les sept merveilles de ce monde. Son regard noir de désir s'ancra dans les yeux gênés du soldat.

« De… quoi ? »

« Steve. Même toi, tu n'es pas aussi con » rétorqua l'homme en soulevant le pull fin (ennuyeusement parfaitement ajusté) du blond.

Trop embarrassé pour être vexé de ses propos d'enflure, Steve l'aida à le retirer.

« Mais, là… ? Comme ça ? Tony… je n'ai jamais… »

« Sans blague ! » rétorqua le brun, avant de se redresser pour le faire taire d'un baiser brûlant et exigeant, qui envoya une vague d'excitation directement à l'entrejambe de son amant. Steve y répondit désespérément, presque sonné de retrouver ses lèvres.

Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé il y a quelques années, Tony avait toujours eu un petit doute sur le fait qu'il se fût envoyé en l'air entre temps. Mais là, son visage montrait clairement qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais vu le grand méchant loup. Navré pour lui, Tony n'était gentleman qu'avec ces dames. La mort dans l'âme, Steve rompit le baiser.

« Attends au moins qu'on… »

Stark le coupa brutalement.

« Non ! Non, je n'attendrai pas ! » Le coude de Tony refila un coup involontaire à Steve tandis qu'il retirait également son t-shirt (débile) et le jetait sur le côté. « Je veux que tu me fasses mal, aussi mal que je te hais » cracha t-il.

Sur cet ordre, il récupéra sauvagement les lèvres de son amant troublé. Après un court moment d'égarement, Steve rompit à nouveau le contact de leurs lèvres, les traits tirés d'inquiétude.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal » protesta t-il.

Tony tenta de cogner son visage parfait mais Steve arrêta son poing dans sa main, excédé que Stark soit autant motivé, depuis leurs retrouvailles, à essayer de le défigurer.

« T'es sûr de ça ?! Fais pas semblant Steve ! Toi aussi t'as des comptes à régler ! »

En réponse, le Captain éclata la main de Tony contre la tête de lit. C'était celle avec laquelle il s'était blessé plus tôt. L'hoquet de douleur du génie fut étouffé contre la bouche du soldat qui écrasait à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son bandage se colorait davantage de sang, Steve ne l'avait pas raté. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, Tony attrapa son propre boxer pour s'en défaire. Ses jambes refilaient, cette fois _volontairement_, des coups de genoux à son amant. Steve fut contraint de se détacher de lui.

« Tu es impossible… ! » grogna t-il tandis qu'il terminait également de se déshabiller. Il ne manqua pas de frapper le torse du brun du plat de la main à un moment aléatoire de sa besogne.

Tony observa son corps parfait avec un mélange de jalousie et de désir. Dieu savait combien il préférait les formes voluptueuses d'une femme, mais Steve, son tendre et connard de Steve dans sa perfection, dans son innocence, sa pureté, était l'appel le plus déchirant à la dépravation. Les doigts de Tony parcoururent un court instant ce corps qui frissonna au gré de son touché. Puis, il attrapa sa nuque et ramena son amant à ses lèvres. Ses jambes entourèrent fermement les hanches du soldat, sentant son désir contre le sien. Steve en soupirait de bien-être entre deux baisers, malgré la crainte du débutant. Il aurait voulu tout arrêter en prétextant l'état de Tony, mais ce dernier semblait revigoré et… si jamais il se désistait, le brun lui arracherait les lèvres avec les dents, c'était une certitude. Son désir pour le Cap était à l'égal de sa rancœur et de sa haine. Tony souffla de plaisir tandis qu'il sentait les baisers humides de son amant se perdre dans son cou. Stark n'avait même plus de patience, malgré toute l'expérience dont lui pouvait se targuer. Pas de préliminaires, assez d'attendre !

« Rogers… tout de suite, bordel ! » pressa t-il avec colère en battant d'une jambe, lui refilant un coup de talon.

Steve se figea de stupéfaction.

« Il me prend pour son cheval… » s'étonna t-il contre sa peau, les yeux grand ouvert d'ébahissement.

Certes, le brun avait exagéré, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. N'empêche, la spontanéité de l'Apollon arracha à Stark un bref ricanement. L'interlude fut de courte durée ceci dit. L'impatient saisit la tignasse dorée de son amant et l'obligea à retrouver son regard brûlant.

« _Tout de suite_… » susurra t-il contre ses lèvres, le bassin relevé, et cela convainquit le réticent.

Ses lèvres expirèrent un long soupir silencieux de bien-être et de souffrance tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'être mis en pièce par son amant, qui le pénétrait avec précaution. Une fois complètement en lui, Steve soupira le prénom de Tony et ce dernier trouva que ce fut le son le plus pur, le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Le blond ferma un court instant les yeux, grisé de ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait, mais aussi patient. Il avait senti son aimé se tendre par la souffrance. Il n'avait pas suffisamment pris au sérieux Stark quand celui-ci avait affirmé que c'était pourtant ce qu'il recherchait. Mais la sensation d'avoir Steve en lui était encore plus délicieuse que la douleur.

« Hm… Ça pourrait le faire… si t'y allais environ dix fois plus fort » lâcha Tony, juste histoire de balancer une réplique cinglante dans cet instant un peu trop émotionnel pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

La résistance que Steve avait sentie en entrant en lui indiquait clairement qu'il l'avait plus ou moins déchiré de l'intérieur, et ce cinglé cherchait pire. Steve en avait redressé la tête d'exaspération. Grave erreur, il reçut un uppercut terrible au menton, accompagné de douces et tendres paroles de Stark :

« Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, connard ! »

Steve grogna de rage et, par vengeance, sa main se referma sur la gorge de l'Iron Man avec une force encore plus dégueulasse que le coup que venait de lui mettre sa Némésis. Ses démons invisibles l'avaient tant fait suffoquer par le passé que Tony fut bouleversé par le plaisir d'enfin suffoquer à cause de quelque chose de réel, de tangible, de la main de l'homme qu'il désirait et haïssait tant. Son teint ayant changé de couleur en quelques secondes, Steve le relâcha aussitôt et Tony avait à peine craché et inspiré une seule goulée d'air qu'il réclamait déjà :

« Refais ça ! »

Steve donna un furieux coup de rein qui arracha un soupir de plaisir et de douleur à Tony.

« Quoi ? » grogna t-il.

Tony attrapa vivement sa main et la porta à sa propre gorge, son bassin se mouvant sous Steve car ce dernier, toujours en lui, n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de bouger tellement il était stupéfait par le cinéma du Stark.

« Là ! Serre plus fort ! » aboya l'énergumène.

Steve défit violemment sa main en lui refilant un autre brusque coup de rein qui les firent soupirer à l'unisson.

« T'es malade... » se plaignit Steve en bougeant enfin en Tony à un rythme raisonnable.

« La ferme ! » Sur ce, le brun se jeta sur sa gorge pour la mordre à pleine dent comme un foutu vampire.

Steve le repoussa fortement et lui retourna une gifle, le dos de sa main manqua de décrocher la tête de Stark. Et sans surprise, le masochiste en laissa échapper un gémissement satisfait, qui se décupla quand son amant le pénétra à nouveau. Perdu entre le plaisir de sentir la chair de Tony refermé étroitement autour de lui, la stupéfaction de la situation, et pire, la honte de trouver son camarade aussi désirable dans sa hargne et sa recherche de la douleur… le pauvre novice allait sombrer dans la névrose en plein ébat !

« _Encore _» implora Tony, au grand dam du soldat.

Le Captain était dépassé par les événements. D'un côté il voulait céder aux caprices de son amour et de l'autre… bon sang, il lui demandait de lui faire du _mal _! Steve plaqua les poignets de Stark contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de jouer à nouveau au con. Leur regard brûlant et rancunier s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre tandis que les va-et-vients du soldat se firent plus amples, lascifs.

« Il y a peut-être trois mots que tu peux me dire, et qui me convaincront d'obéir » dit finalement Steve entre deux respirations appuyées de bien-être, parce qu'il ne savait pas dire non à un Tony aussi beau, aussi lubrique, aussi indécent, aussi insolent.

C'était déloyal de l'y obliger, mais ces mots le rassureraient réellement ! Il en avait besoin. Stark était cruel de le mettre en position de bourreau alors que c'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un, avec l'être aimé (moment qui aurait dû être tendre et romantique dans l'esprit naïf du Captain, précisons). Il était puceau avant, _puceau _! L'espace d'une courte seconde, Tony pensa qu'il lui demandait de le supplier, et ça, il était dans un tel état de besoin qu'il était prêt à le faire. Réalisant qu'il ne connaissait aucune supplique avec seulement trois mots, Tony comprit rapidement de quoi il était vraiment question, et son visage prit un air dégouté.

« Va te faire f… »

« Pas exactement » le coupa sèchement Steve.

Au départ, l'homme tout à fait inexpérimenté avait été presque tétanisé à l'idée de ne pas être capable de tenir trente secondes en Tony. La folie de ce dernier avait au moins eu le mérite de le distraire et lui épargner une situation des plus embarrassantes.

« Mais _put_\- » La main du Captain se referma brusquement sur la gorge de Stark, coupant l'insulte.

« Hm… ! Plus fort ! » se plaignit Tony en pressant son avant-bras

« Non… »

« Je te hais ! » brailla Stark, alors que Steve venait de le relâcher.

Steve se pencha vers son oreille.

« Tu brûles… » y susurra t-il, arrachant un long frisson au brun.

Pour l'encourager, le soldat lui refila un coup de rein bien plus virulent que les précédents. Un hoquet d'extase s'échappa des lèvres de Stark, bien malgré lui ! Bon sang, ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation, _cette_ conversation, alors que Steve se mouvait en lui, qu'ils couchaient ensemble ! C'était lunaire ! Stark repoussa son torse à deux mains, ravalant un râle d'aise à un autre brusque coup de bassin que lui donna le Captain en réponse.

« Bordel Rogers ! Ces mots ne valent rien s'ils sont dits sous la contrainte ! »

« Je m'en moque, _Stark _» nargua Steve avec un petit sourire narquois, entre deux soupirs. Sa perfection était d'une indécence monstrueuse. _Monstrueuse_.

« Sale petit co… hmf ! »

Le blond venait de le faire taire en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors qu'il se mouvait langoureusement en lui, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs souffles et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec passion, fièvre, désespoir, haine, et ce fut tellement le meilleur baiser de sa vie, que Tony oublia l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait envie de _massacrer _ce coq étoilé !

Leur bouche se séparèrent. Le regard à la fois brûlant, enragé et implorant de Tony envoya à lui seul des décharges de plaisir tout le long de l'échine du blond. Steve en tressaillit. Mortellement à contrecœur, Stark cracha hargneusement :

« Je t'aime, Steve ! Maintenant baise-moi à m'en crever où je te jure que… ! »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut tandis que son amour saisit violemment son bras en se retirant de lui.

D'un geste d'une brutalité rare, Tony fut retourné sur le ventre et un gémissement de douleur et d'extase franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que le soldat soulevait son ventre et le pénétrait à nouveau de tout son long avec violence. L'autre bras puissant du blond s'enroula autour de la gorge de Stark. La forte pression le fit se redresser et la main de Tony s'accrocha désespérément à la tête de lit. Steve semblait décidé à réellement le buter, car en plus de lui serrer le cou d'une poigne de fer, son autre main pompa le membre de son amant en même temps que ses mouvements bestiaux en lui. Ses gestes trahissaient le manque d'exercice, et le génie apporta son aide _généreuse_ en couvrant la main de la sienne pour l'obliger à une plus forte pression tandis qu'il s'étouffait littéralement dans son propre plaisir. Il aimait plus que tout cette douleur charnelle, _réelle_, le son violent de leurs ébats martelant ses oreilles. Il se repentait de sa faiblesse, de son amour, de ses larmes, de ses craintes dans l'agressivité de son ennemi tant haï, tant maudit.

La jouissance le frappa avec une puissance qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître un jour, et le coin rationnel de son cerveau fut fort satisfait que son cri de plaisir soit largement étouffé par la pression sur sa gorge, pression qui s'allégea car Steve sentit ses spasmes contre lui. Tony se déversa dans sa main et sa passivité soudaine, causée par l'euphorie, préoccupa le soldat.

« Tony… » souffla t-il, car il avait besoin de l'entendre. L'inquiétude pouvait tout foutre en l'air alors qu'il était lui-même au bord de la jouissance. Et si son amant lui claquait entre les doigts ?!

« _Putain_ Steve… » lâcha le brun après un lourd soupir, les yeux clos. C'était un commentaire venant simplement du cœur, il n'avait même pas dit ça dans le but de le rassurer, ou de booster son excitation, mais c'est ce qui venait de se produire.

Un léger feulement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il sentit son amant se déverser en lui, et Tony ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner des râles du blond. Pantelant, le soldat ralentit ses mouvements, puis les arrêta complètement. Son torse s'écrasa contre le dos du brun. Une main toujours accrochée à la tête de lit, c'est Tony qui soutenait leur deux corps tremblants de transe, fébriles.

Cependant, Rogers n'avait pas intérêt de laisser son souffle chaud taquiner trop longtemps l'oreille de Stark, car malgré son épuisement, le playboy serait capable de repartir pour un tour. Dès qu'il fut _légèrement_ remis de ses émotions, Tony balança sèchement son bras libre derrière lui et repoussa brusquement le corps de son amant. Il se retourna ensuite pour se laisser tomber sur le dos, la respiration encore erratique.

Les draps étant aspergés de leur semence, le précieux Cap ne trouvait pas que s'allonger tout de suite était la meilleure idée du monde. Il réalisa d'ailleurs que sa main était excessivement moite. Cadeau de Tony… ce détail lui avait échappé. Suivant son regard, le brun se redressa calmement, attrapa un pan de drap immaculé, et essuya précautionneusement la main du soldat avec, sous le regard un brin répugné de Steve.

« Tu es sale. »

« Autant que toi. La douche, les draps… on voit ça après. Présentement, je ne suis pas tout à fait en état » rétorqua Stark en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Comme si t'étais à ça près » rétorqua Steve. Il n'était même pas censé être en état de s'envoyer en l'air à la base, encore moins aussi violemment !

Steve s'allongea sur le côté avec réticence, restant sur un coude. Il n'avait même pas encore osé regarder son amour dans les yeux. Même si Tony l'avait poussé à le faire, il était honteux de l'avoir frappé, d'avoir couché avec lui avec autant de brutalité, de lui avoir fait du mal… et d'avoir aimé cela.

« Tony… je… »

L'intéressé coupa ce début d'excuse pathétique assez sèchement :

« Tais-toi, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé. Et j'ai pris mon pied. »

Steve se remit souplement au-dessus du brun avec un petit sourire qui se voulait mutin, mais qui révélait parfaitement son état d'esprit réel : il était encore embarrassé.

« Alors… tant mieux » dit le super soldat, dominant son amant.

Tony décroisa les bras en le contemplant. La peau blême et encore luisante de l'effort, les cheveux blonds humides et en batailles, les lèvres entrouvertes, rougies par les baisers passionnés, des yeux bleus au regard si noir, brûlant et dépravé… Steve Rogers était l'éminence de la magnificence et de la perfection. Les saints et les anges se damneraient pour lui.

« Putain t'es beau… » souffla Tony en posant une main sur le côté de son visage, et Steve fut saisi par l'intensité de son regard sombre.

_Parfait_, aurait sans doute été plus adéquat. C'est alors que la main sur le faciès de l'Apollon poussa celui-ci d'un geste désinvolte, presque méprisant.

« Hors de ma vue, ça m'agace » ajouta sèchement le génie tandis que son amour se laissait docilement tomber sur le côté.

Steve lâcha un léger rire.

« Ton caractère… » murmura le soldat d'un ton moqueur « …est une _œuvre d'art. _»

Tony secoua la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire, mais un petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres trahissait malgré tout son amusement. Il se remonta un peu en position assise, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit.

« Ce ne devait pas être la première fois que tu espérais… » commenta le milliardaire, après un court instant.

Steve avait foutu en l'air la Stark Tower. Tony n'était pas navré le moins du monde de l'avoir dépucelé comme un enfoiré. Le plus amusant étant que son derrière était encore intouché, et même si Tony savait d'avance qu'il préférerait toujours avoir son amant en lui, Rogers ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais _imaginé_ » rectifia Steve. Il marqua une pause tandis que l'Iron Man baissait la tête vers lui et plongeait son regard dans ses océans profonds de sincérité. « … tout ce que j'espérais, c'était toi » ajouta le héros.

Comment pouvait-il encore avoir l'air aussi pur après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Tony lâcha un « Tss ! » méprisant en détournant sèchement le menton.

« Dis pas des trucs comme ça, je vais gerber. »

Steve pouffa à nouveau et se redressa sur un coude. Le sourire aux lèvres, son doigt traça les contours de l'arc sur le torse de son amant. Et dire que Stark se l'était construit lui-même pour sauver sa propre vie, à ce que l'on racontait… c'était invraisemblable d'être capable de trucs pareils, plus invraisemblable que de créer des sérums comme celui qu'on lui avait administré pour faire de lui Captain America.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » chuchota l'homme de fer.

Steve leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es unique. »

Stark laissa retomber sa tête vers l'arrière, contre le mur, en fermant les yeux.

« Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien » rétorqua t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, sincèrement révulsé que ces paroles de miel viennent de Steven Rogers.

« Il ne fallait pas me poser la question » le rembarra le blond.

Tony rouvrit les yeux pour les rouler d'exaspération, puis resta bloqué dans une contemplation pensive du plafond. Il écoutait ce silence merveilleux caressé par leurs deux respirations. Ses rêves les plus fous n'avaient jamais été à la hauteur de son étreinte passionnée avec Rogers, de ce moment d'accalmie après l'amour —si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. La main de Steve caressait toujours le torse de l'Iron Man. Le sourire du Cap se fana au fur et à mesure des secondes.

« Dis Tony… on est toujours amis, pas vrai ? »

Tony tourna le visage vers lui. Il savait que le soldat ne se payait pas sa tête, mais sa question était tellement incroyable qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vérifier son air. Non seulement Steve était très sérieux, mais en plus, son expression montrait clairement que la réponse de son amant avait une importance capitale pour lui. Tony laissa échapper un soupir sarcastique. Captain America, qui avait laminé sa fierté, qui l'avait presque entièrement détruit, qui avait annihilé le pinacle de son empire immobilier… lui balançait un espèce de "Sans rancune, hein?", mais avec un espoir et une candeur d'une honnêteté aussi touchante qu'affligeante. Cependant, vrai, leur amitié était leur bien le plus précieux.

« Toi… » souffla Tony d'un ton exaspéré, un discret éclat de tendresse dans le regard.

Il se laissa glisser sur le dos en attrapant la tignasse blonde du résistant et lui écrasa le visage contre son épaule sans la moindre douceur. Les bras fort de l'Iron Man s'enroulèrent autour de cette tête à la trop belle gueule tandis qu'il posait le menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Steve se laissa faire. Il se surprenait à aimer la rudesse dans les gestes de Tony, qui le rendait sexy à lui en arracher des pensées grossières.

« C'est toi qui es unique, sombre _crétin_ naïf et insouciant. »

« Tony… ? » souffla Steve d'un ton interrogateur contre sa peau.

« Je veux bien nettoyer la moitié de ton ardoise … à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda docilement le soldat, sans bouger.

« Ne mentionne plus _jamais_ mon message sur ta boîte vocale. »

Steve fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était une étrange demande. Comme si Tony avait besoin de faire du chantage pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui. Et comme si Tony croyait que c'était une partie de rigolade pour lui de s'en rappeler. Il avait passé, de loin, le pire moment de sa vie en l'écoutant. Sauf que Stark n'était pas vraiment dupe. Passé le choc, passé quelques mois, quelques galipettes au pieu, quelques disputes de merde, viendrait le jour où Steve pourrait se foutre de sa gueule avec ça et en rire. Et il serait le seul à rire, aux dépends de la fierté à jamais ravagée du Stark. Ne se projetant pas aussi loin, le Cap leva un regard perplexe vers son amant, qui était fichtrement sérieux.

« _Jamais _» insista Stark.

Steve secoua légèrement la tête, soufflant d'amusement, et laissa retomber sa joue contre son épaule.

« Je pense pouvoir faire ça. C'est d'accord. »

Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus son visage, Tony se permit un sourire tendre semblable à celui qu'arborait son rival.

« Alors oui, Steve. On est toujours amis », dit-il d'un ton un peu trop doux à son goût. Le genre doux qui le ferait grincer des dents de regret lors de sa toute prochaine douche, s'il la prenait sans Steve.

Le chef de la résistance passa un bras autour du corps de son camarade en fermant les yeux d'apaisement, comblé.  
Ça, Tony ne l'avait pas dit sous la contrainte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_N'était-ce pas complètement fucked up ? Je m'exaspère L O L._

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs de ce Stony, et encore plus ceux qui sont là depuis celui d'avant (y compris ceux qui ne se manifestent pas :D) : ça me fait très plaisir si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout !_

_Quant aux reviewvers, vous avez vraiment porté ma motivation. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais écrit ces pavés ! Mille merci à vous également 3_

_Qui sait on se retrouvera peut-être dans d'autre aventures Stonyennes ! (ou dans un chapitre bonus de cette fiction bonus ? Je suis ouverte aux réclamations de ceux qui ne seraient pas rebutés. Cequejefaisn'ajamaisdesensdetoutefaçon)_

_Des bisous !_


End file.
